


reboot not possible.

by creature_17



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creature_17/pseuds/creature_17
Summary: Когда-то давно, один мой старый приятель рассказал мне историю, о девочке которая ненавидела свою жизнь, она видела яркие сны и мечтала остаться в мире грез навсегда, однажды она так крепко заснула, что больше никогда не просыпалась.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 5





	reboot not possible.

_"ничтожество"_

_"тебя создали идиотом?"_

_"убейся"_

[RK900. Последний прототип Киберлайф. Андроид-детектив. Девиант. Ричард.]

Он не хотел открывать глаза, рабочий день в участке начался 43 минуты и 36.5 секунд назад. Он не хотел здесь находиться, Коннор и лейтенант Андерсон на выезде – он один. Он не хотел, чтобы его напарник пришел, Гэвин мог попасть в ДТП, застрять в лифте, подавиться кукурузными хлопьями и сдохнуть, чтобы Ричард больше никогда не услышал его голоса.

– Что, жестянка, Волшебник так и не подарил тебе сердце? – Детектив прибыл в прекраснейшем настроении, плохого с ним ничего – по иронии судьбы – не случалось с момента их назначения напарниками.

Гэвин сам оценил свою шутку – коротко поржав и удобно устроившись в кресле принялся за свой кофе в большом бежевом стаканчике с золотой эмблемой новой кофейни, расположившейся в торговом центре по пути к участку от дома Рида, кофе пахло подогретыми сливками и лесным орехом. После трех вылитых на белый форменный пиджак кружек, Ричард запомнил, что Гэвин предпочитает кофе без сахара, через еще две, что, если растворимый – то вообще безо всего.

После первого совместного выезда Ричарду пришлось скачивать расписание автобусов. После первого задержания Ричард осознал, что не доживет до весны. Его страховки едва хватило на покрытие расходов по замене биокомпонентов. Гэвин заклеил единственную царапину цветным пластырем и уехал домой в первую минуту после окончания смены.

Ричард взял подработку в архиве и не надеялся когда-нибудь накопить хотя бы на коробку под мостом, Гэвин как-то авторитетно заявил – "твой дом на свалке". Ричард тогда впервые осознал, что есть места где Гэвина точно не будет.

Первое, чему Ричард научился в свободной жизни – врать. Второе – врать самому себе.

Он столько раз повторял Коннору, набившее оскомину, – "все в порядке", что и сам поверил, что все, что с ним происходит нормально. Как-то на выезде, от потерпевшей, которую избивал муж, он услышал, ставшую его личным слоганом к существованию, фразу – "так живут все".

Смотря на покореженный корпус домашней модели, чей хозяин вышел из себя, Ричард думал, что ублюдочный Рид его хотя бы не калечит. Гэвин мог выплеснуть на него кофе, нарочно облить открывая газировку, кинуть чем-нибудь, чаще всего абсолютно не тяжелым, но он никогда не прикасался к андроиду с целью нанести физический вред – старался не прикасаться вообще.

И Ричард уверен – Гэвин не был злым, не считая психологического садизма, Рид как офицер показывал себя скорее положительным. Он вежливо общался со свидетелями, сочувствовал пострадавшим. В такие моменты андроиду казалось, что это не тот человек, который называет его "ведром", "консервой", "бракованной кофеваркой", порой за день Гэвин мог ни разу не повториться в своих прозвищах.

– Бесполезная кукла! – выкрикнул Рид, чуть заглядывая за край крыши на распластавшееся на асфальте тело под которым на грязном снегу растекалось алое пятно. – Любой коп бы его догнал. Ты нихрена нормально сделать не можешь, – Гэвин ткнул андроида пальцем в грудь, Ричард хотел отступить на шаг, сбой в системах и у него вышло только неровно оступиться. – если бы ты, выродок конвейера, не светил своими сраными нашивками, мы бы их тихо взяли и сейчас уже ехали за их боссами, но нет, ты же блять особенный, лучший робот сраного Роболэнда, – детектив схватил его за форменную куртку, не сильно рванув на себя и с приглушенным рыком выплюнул в лицо напарнику. – Я добьюсь, чтобы тебя, если не уволили, то понизили до принтера.

_Ричард не хотел открывать глаза и не знал началась ли в департаменте дневная смена. Ричард лежал в свежей, сочно зеленой траве под теплыми лучами полуденного солнца, по его лицу проскользнула тень низко пролетевшей птицы, на раскрытую ладонь села стрекоза, он слышал знакомые шаги и то, как плавно мужчина опустился рядом. Ричард приподнялся на локте, его спутник прикрыв глаза подставлял лицо солнцу, перед ними раскинулось широкое озеро и кромка леса, возле которой стоял небольшой летний домик с камином и скрипучими половицами застеленными тканными коврами. Ричард лег обратно, когда мужчина открыл книгу начиная читать с начала "Удивительного Волшебника из Страны Оз" Лаймена Фрэнка Баума._

Из-за аварии в центре Рид опоздал на работу почти на полтора часа, одновременно с ним на служебную парковку прибывает и Хэнк на своей развалюхе, в которую только новенький сияющий девиацией андроид не вписывается. Гэвин неохотно кивает старому копу заходящему в лифт. Единственное, что сейчас нужно Риду доспать пару часов, а то и полсуток.

– Отлично. Сам слился. – Рид со злостью опускает папку с новым делом на свой стол, место напарника пустует.

– Детектив, Ричард бы так не поступил. – Коннор коннектится с компьютером девятисотого, не обращая внимания на то, как мужчина закатывает глаза.

– Уснул в архиве? – усмехается Гэвин. – Да, я в курсе его подработок, – отвечает Рид на невысказанный вопрос и удивленный взгляд.

И Коннор тащится с ним в старый архив на минус первом и даже почти всю дорогу молчит. Они находят Ричарда сидящим у дальней стены за пыльными стеллажами и башней картонных коробок, датированных девяностыми годами.

– Ну и? – У Гэвина новое дело и ограниченный запас терпения. – Коннор, я не молодею.

– Детектив, я не знаю, что с ним, он будто бы в гибернации, но я не могу его пробудить, – восьмисотый поднимает на Рида глаза, Гэвин чертыхается.

– В техподдержку звонить? – Коннор кивает.

Гэвин не знает какого черта забыл в Киберлайф – он же теперь первая техническая помощь андроидам, их вроде как госпиталь. Гэвин смотрит на сидящего напротив представителя Иерихона, блондин выглядит не менее заебавшимся, чем сам Гэвин, и Рид уверен – они оба не хотят здесь находиться.

– Никаких повреждений, физически он исправен. У них нет доступа к головному процессору.

– Бери его и поехали, – отвечает Гэвин поднимаясь на ноги, Коннор не задает вопросов пружинно вскакивая и скрываясь за белой типовой дверью. – Иерихону спасибо за поддержку, дальше мы сами, – он на автомате пожимает Саймону руку, в одиночестве дожидается Коннора и старается не смотреть на безвольное тело – корпус – напарника.

– Откуда вы знаете мистера Камски?

– Родители как-то не спрашивали хотим ли мы знать друг друга.

_В доме пахнет сухим старым деревом и лавандой, поленья потрескивают под жаром языков пламени разлетаясь маленькими искорками, Ричард ворочает чугунной кочергой раскаленные угли и подставляет ладони теплу. На его плечи заботливо накидывают тонкий клетчатый плед. Погода к ночи испортилась и поднявшийся ветер задувал в щели старой постройки. Ричард охотно принимает горячую кружку дымящегося какао, вдыхает молочно-шоколадный аромат и прислоняется головой к плечу сидящего рядом мужчины. Рядом с ним он может не боясь закрыть глаза и утонуть в уютном тепле чужих рук._

Коннор, как бы выразился Рид, старается не пялится на то как мило детектив беседует с андроидом блондинкой – RT600, Хлоей. С ней он куда вежливее чем с братом.

В лаборатории Элайджи, несмотря на все расчеты восьмисотого, нет ни малейшего порядка. Камски отвечает им тоже самое, что и техники – RK900 в полном порядке. Гэвин матерится сквозь зубы и уезжает в участок с восьмисотым. До конца рабочей недели остается два дня.

В пятницу Гэвин задерживается допоздна, проводя допрос участника крупной группировки торговцев оружием, он сотрудничает с ФБР и продолжает делать вид, что ничего не изменилось. Коннор все чаще наблюдает за детективом, вскоре заметив, как тот порой бросает взгляды на пустой стол напарника. Коннор приносит Гэвину кофе, купив два капучино по акции и Рид возвращает ему прилагавшийся пакетик сахара. Гэвин вспоминает как однажды сказал девятисотому, что Коннор лучше него.

Хлоя пропускает его в дом одарив теплой улыбкой. И Гэвин в очередной раз сдается перед ней – улыбаясь в ответ. Элайджа в своей лаборатории, такой, каким Рид помнит его в детстве, уснувший за чертежами прямо на заваленном столе. Гэвин мягко касается его плеча расчистив себе немного места и присаживается на край, смотря на сонного брата с почти умилением.

– Он полностью исправен. – Элайджа пьет свой зеленый детокс-чай, заботливо принесенный Хлоей. – Понимаешь, дело только в нем, что-то случилось.

– Нет, Эл, не понимаю, но мне всегда казалось, что он с каким-то багом. – Гэвину нравится кофе который варит Хлоя, и необычный кисло-сладкий привкус вишневого сиропа его совершенно не портит.

– Его программа была очень сырой, особенно после того как из нее убрали то, для чего он был создан. Ему нужно было время, чтобы самостоятельно всему научиться. – Камски не помнит, когда они в последний раз нормально разговаривали. – Из-за девиации, я не могу влезть в его сознание, фигурально выражаясь – он там заперся изнутри.

– Ломать стены не вариант?

– Совсем нет, велика вероятность самоуничтожения.

Гэвин оборачивается, корпус девятисотого закрепленный держателями казался декорациями. Безвольная кукла, спрятавшаяся в недрах своих программ от безумного, жестокого мира. От Гэвина Рида.

_Рассвет был таким прекрасным. Нежно розовое небо, первые оранжевые всполохи, туман над озером и звенящая тишина со скрипом старых досок открытой террасы. Ричард опирался ладонями о гладкие сухие перила, чувствовал теплое дыхание на своей шее и крепкие руки, сомкнувшиеся поперек живота, кончиками пальцев он поглаживал шершавые костяшки, наблюдая за выплывающим из-за горизонта солнечным диском._

К утру он остался один, Элайджа отправился на пробежку, а принесшая свежую порцию кофе Хлоя, спросив о предпочтениях, ушла готовить завтрак.

Элайджа сказал, что, возможно, девятисотый слышит, что происходит вокруг и, вероятнее, некоторые датчики и сенсоры у него не отключены.

Гэвин не спеша подходит к напарнику, рассматривает умиротворенное лицо с россыпью родинок, впервые замечает небольшую отметину над бровью, похожую на дефект кожи от старых шрамов. Роботы не должны быть _такими_.

– Жестянка, какого черта? – Рид говорит тихо и чувствует себя идиотом, разговаривающим с манекеном в магазине одежды.

_Ладони на его щеках теплые. С чуть загрубевшей кожей и подрагивающими пальцами. Тягучий поцелуй с привкусом табачного дыма вишневых сигарет и горечью утреннего крепкого кофе. Ричард открывает глаза только когда мужчина отстраняется. Холодные зеленые глаза смотрят с нежностью, Ричард разглядывает темные вкрапления серого и еле заметные пигментные пятнышки на щеках. Он не чувствует, как погружается все глубже._

Почти три недели Гэвин живет у брата, лишь изредка заезжая за вещами в свою квартиру, и чтобы полить цветы. Гэвин сделал все лишь бы Ричарда не уволили. Корпус напарника был перемещен на верстак. Гэвин по пол ночи проводил возле него и засыпал там же. Он где-то прокололся, но не чувствовал вины. Ему нужно было исправить ошибку не упиваясь сожалениями.

– Братца твоего сегодня подстрелили, – Рид по привычке рассказывал, что произошло за смену. – Девочки с ресепшена все время спрашивают о тебе. – Он сидел на полу подтянув к себе колени и вертя в руках кружку с недопитым кофе. – Черт, жестянка, сколько-можно-то уже.

_Сонным он был такой милый, домашний и совершенно не напоминающий о прошлом. Утыкающийся холодным кончиком носа в ключицу, поглаживающий поясничные позвонки. Заботливым, когда готовил завтрак на двоих, поливая порции венских вафель кленовым сиропом. Нежно проводя пальцем по подбородку, чтобы стереть неаккуратно упавшую сладкую каплю с чужого лица и медленно облизывая палец после. «– Почему, ты не можешь быть таким...» Ричард чувствует слабое покалывание в левой руке и отводит взгляд, смотря на свою ладонь и на него комом вываливаются отчеты, накопленные системой за почти месяц, аудиозаписи, показания сенсоров. Ричард чувствует, что задыхается. «– Нет, нет, нет...» Образ мужчины плывет перед глазами сменяя кухню в домике у озера на строки программного кода._

Корпус пробивает слабым разрядом, девятисотый распахивает глаза, лампы бьют искусственным светом по зрительным модулям, он неосознанно зажмуривается и чувствует движение совсем-совсем близко. Теплые пальцы сжимают левую ладонь. Гэвин мирно спит согнувшись в неудобной позе и держа его за руку. Ричарду требуется 48,3 секунды чтобы осознать, что эту симуляцию он не создавал, возможно программа так играет с ним, возможно он вообще никогда не существовал. Гэвин просыпается медленно, не разжимая пальцев разминает затекшую спину и шею. Ричард успевает закрыть глаза до того, как мужчина заметит. Гэвин долго смотрит на него и нехотя отпускает руку, поднимается на ноги и собирается уходить, смотрит на часы, до завтрака пол часа – успеет принять душ.

Вечером Гэвин возвращается к себе домой. Элайджа сообщил ему, что с RK900 все в порядке. Камски не вдавался в подробности, а Гэвин отчетливо слышал в голосе раздражение. Видимо брату не нравилось, что его игрушки придумывали свои игры. Они так и не выяснили, что за ошибка системы привела андроида к электронной коме. Он вспоминает старую историю, про девочку, что, однажды заснув больше никогда не просыпалась. Гэвин бесцветно хмыкает, заваривая пачку острой лапши.

Через полгода он переезжает в Чикаго. Федеральный агент Гэвин Рид – звучит гордо. Ему не составляет труда привыкнуть к строгим костюмам, к до блеска начищенным ботинкам и поведению согласно уставу. Его новая квартира на шестьдесят втором этаже и город за панорамными окнами никогда не гаснет и не горит огнями восстания, на улицах не пахнет жженой резиной, а целые витрины отделов Киберлайф со временем меняют вывески.

Он успевает дважды получить повышение, пережить операцию после полностью ослепившей его световой гранаты и снова вернуться в офис, когда одним декабрьским днем на его смартфон поступает звонок с незнакомого номера. Гэвин набегу неловко перехватывает кофе вваливаясь в лифт центрального управления ФБР Чикаго, приветственно улыбается двум младшим агентам и нажав на кнопку нужного этажа принимает вызов.

Коннор – каким его и запомнил Рид – говорит вежливо, приветствует, поздравляет с наступающим Рождеством, извиняется за внезапный звонок. А позже буднично сообщает, что Ричард погиб.

– Я решил, что, возможно, вы захотите знать.

– Да, конечно, соболезную.

Они обмениваются стандартными фазами, просто потому что так принято. У кабинета его ждет Амалия Кингсли, лучшая выпускница Куантико, младший агент и его новая напарница. Девочка эмпат, они прекрасно срабатываются.

***

_Гэвин заходит в кофейню переговариваясь с Эми по телефону, у серийника новая жертва, его напарница застряла в пробке на мосту, он спал два часа за последние трое суток, и чтобы не заснуть за рулем по пути на вызов заезжает в новую кофейню за двойным эспрессо._

_– Как вам подписать?_

_– Агент Рид, – зевая и опираясь на стойку бездумно отвечает, борясь с желанием заснуть. – То есть Гэвин, – устало и чуточку раздраженно трет переносицу. – Меня зовут Гэвин, – наконец выдает он так уверенно, как только может._

_– Ричард, – отвечает молодой бариста протягивая горячий картонный стаканчик, Рид поднимает на его взгляд на секунду замирая, сонный разум никак не желает подчиняться, и натянув вежливую улыбку коротко благодарит, на ходу отхлебывая обжигающий кофе набирает напарницу._

18 октября 2047 Гэвина Рида подстрелили на задержании.

Центральный Госпиталь Чикаго. Терминальная стадия комы. После четырех многочасовых операций прошло чуть более двух месяцев. К нему пускают только лицо заявленное в страховке. Родственников у Гэвина Рида по документам нет.

Амалия приходит вечерами пятницы. Иногда плачет ругая его, что обещал научить ее сына играть в хоккей и не держит слово. Рассказывает, что будет работать одна. О новом "Стартреке", который они обязательно посмотрят, когда Гэвин очнется, о том, что научится печь вишневый пирог.

Врачи игнорируют то, как девушка порой пьет в его палате, в пластиковой бутылке для воды теперь все чаще плещется неразбавленный джин. Три года назад у нее погиб муж и Рид был единственным кто ей помогал. С сыном, с закоротившей проводкой, со сдачей экзаменов на повышение. Мэл не сдавалась, но с каждым месяцем плакала реже, а пила больше.

Амалия Хакс один из лучащих агентов бюро, ей тридцать три, и у нее самые высокие показатели раскрываемости, ее тихо ненавидит весь офис. За блестящую работу, за дерьмовый характер, за манеры прожженного копа. Вчера она (как доверенное лицо) дала разрешение на криозаморозку. Гэвин ей как-то говорил, что хотел бы однажды заснув проснуться в светлом будущем.


End file.
